


Day 19: Puff

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Damnit, Day 19, HiJack March Madness 2016, I FELL ASLEEP, M/M, a day late, madness16 day 19, nsfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moaned and slid his eyes shut, the heavenly taste overwhelming him, and he almost stopped chewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Puff

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself hungry writing this :/
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

Jack was in heaven.

This kind of delicacy couldn't exist on Earth. It was _too good_. This was food for angels.

He moaned and slid his eyes shut, the heavenly taste overwhelming him, and he almost stopped chewing. His body went limp and sprawled half of him on the table, with the exception of his hand holding the small treat. He heard chuckles and opened his eyes, looking at his fiancé, who was sitting beside him, and the baker, Tiana, who sat across the both of them. His eyes then wandered to the bitten dessert in his hand and the few others in a plate in front of him. As if he went through a static shock, his back snapped straight and he devoured the rest of the treat.

"Slow down Snowflake, lemme taste some," Hiccup chuckled and reached out to snag one before Jack could eat them all. He bit it in half and _oh_. Now he understood why Jack practically collapsed. This was _so good_. Hiccup sighed through his nose and went a little limp, leaning back into his chair. Jack, who had almost finished all the treats, finally acknowledged the baker.

"How the hell is this so damn _delicious_? This is like, _heavenly_." Hiccup could only nod in agreement.

Tiana blushed and shyly rubbed the back of her head. "I just started to make these chocolate puffs, so they're actually quite new to me."

"It tastes like you've been perfecting them since you were born." Hiccup had finished his puff and looked over to the plate and saw one lone puff. Eyes widening, he snatched it and ate it in record time. Jack pouted.

"Nah, I literally started a week ago. So… I take it you like them?" Tiana looked at them with hopeful eyes.

" _Like them_? Hic, did you hear what she said? God, we _love them_. We're definitely getting these for our wedding." Nodding to himself, Jack leaned onto his fiancé, resting his head onto his shoulder.

Tiana smiled excitedly and immediately grabbed a notepad and a pen. "So, how many do you want to order?" She was almost bouncing in her seat.

Hiccup hummed, glancing at his soon-to-be husband who frowned. "Whadya think, Hic?"

**…**

Those chocolate puffs were a hit, a lot of guests who tasted them ate more, and when the wedding was over, there was only a few left. That was gone soon, too.

The newlyweds went back to their home and stripped their suits, jumping into the shower. They managed to hold out until they stepped out of the bathroom. That night was filled with moans and screams of the other's name during their _extremely_ intense love-making.


End file.
